The third Uchiha
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Sasuke finds his long-lost sister,Susake,the fortune teller!
1. Default Chapter

The 3rd Uchiha:Chapter 1:Fortunes

I read this really good fanfic that was about Gaara going to a matchmaker as a dare,and I wanna work with something along those lines.This ones got matchmaking,fortune telling,and palmistry.The major storyline is:

Sasuke doesnt believe in fortune telling

Naruto wants to find out if Sakura DOES like him after all

Sakura wants to find out if Sasuke likes her

Ino wants to find out if Sasuke likes her,but she gets some pretty strange results

Hinata needs to get the truth on Naruto's feelings for her

Shikamaru wants to know about his future

And thats about it.

And youre not gonna believe who the fortune teller is!(My own character)

Anyways

The blonde entered the heart shaped building."They're goin to far with all this 'lovey-dovey' crap.A heart shaped building..."He wandered aimlessly through the bright pink halls calling"Hello...Fortune telling chick..."

He suddenly felt as though he was being pulled into a room so he entered it.It was dark.Opposite of the rest of the building.He wandered into the room and felt a cat rub against his legs.Then the cat streaked off.Naruto followed it into the darkness as he dawned on a small,dark room with its occupant holding the cat in her arms."Hello."She said."Come into the light..."She ordered.

He hesitantly stepped forward and saw the girl's face.It looked as though she was around 14.She had dark blueish black hair that hung at either side of her face and had cold,black,bottomless eyes that reminded him of someone he knew...

She also wore a long,black cloak that went down to her ankles with an insanely wide collar(like someone he knows...)she also wore a plain,black t-shirt under it as well as a black pair of long shorts the hung to her knees.

She also had multiple talismans and medallions around her neck and wore a ring with a red jewel in it(NOT Akatsuki.).

"Welcome young Uzumaki."she said lightly.

"Wha--?"he asked.

"I knew your name because I knew you were coming."She answered his question before he even asked.

"My name is Susake"she said"and you are 12 year old Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uh yeah."he replied"I came here to-"he started

"Seek the future.I know"she finished"Have a seat so I can get to it."she ordered

He sat on a wooden chair across the table from her.She closed her eyes and said"Close your eyes and relax"He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.He remained in that position for the better part of a silent 2 minutes.Then suddenly,he felt a hand caress his face.He cautiously opened his eyes and saw the fortune teller running her fingers along the lines on his face."Shut your eyes again,young one."she mumbled without opening her eyes.He did and he felt her touch as she gently traced out his wisker marks with her fingertip."You are abused..."she muttered,running her finger down his neck"Respected by none...other than one...female..."she murmured as she ran her finger down his neck.

The creepy part was that,wherever she touched,he felt his skin go as cold as ice.

"Young one...you have many enemies...few true allies...you will easily find love in the future,as a matter of fact,its already found you...the oppourtunity lies right in front of you...seize the moment when you can..."She solomly told"To a darker matter...someone...your only freind...their life will be effected greatly by a soon happening...tomorrow it will happen...they'll be devastated...it will change their life forever..."She was now very close to him.She had moved her body closer to his in an attemp to recieve vibes better.She raised her head so that it was next to his ear and wispered mysteriously"Uchiha Sasuke's life will change forever tomorow."she suddenly,without warning,bit his ear and then started to lick off the blood he had shed from her bite.

She ran her finger across his arm that was resting on the table and lifted up his hand and began feeling out all of the details on his palm."You will live a long life...you will have many failures and one large success..."she began and then suddenly opened her eyes and stopped"Thats all I can tell you for now...but,I must ask of a favour...tell your freind...the Uchiha...to come here tomorrow at 10 o'clock PM because I am very interested in his future..."she said and left him to whine about his bleeding ear.

He left the building,but it was no longer the heart shaped building he had seen before.Instead,it looked kind of run down and...normal.

The Next Day...

"Sasuke, I went to this fortune teller yesterday,and she told me to tell you to go to her place at 10 tonight."Naruto said quickly in one breath.

"Fine."the older boy muttered stiffly.

Sakura started giggling"Hot date naruto?"she asked and pointed to the red mark on his ear then burst out laughing.

"I wish."he growled."It was that freaky fortune teller."

Sasuke seemed unfazed by Naruto's words._'Crazy fangirls'_he thought.

Later that night:

Sasuke stopped in front of the run-down looking building and entered.It was extremely dark outside so it was dark in here also.

He wandered around blindly until he came into a room where the creepy girl was sitting at her table again."Step forward young Uchiha."she said.

He did this and was pushed from behind by a doppleganger.He took a seat."So the Uzumaki twerp did his job?"she growled quietly.

"Naruto told me to come,what do you want me for?"he inquired.

"To read your future."she stated"Today is a large day for you.I'll show you."she said"Shut your eyes."He did as he was told.He too was suprised by her touch as she silently untied his headband and it fell down onto the table lightly.She stood behind him and touched his forehead gently.She moved her hands towards her(behind him)and ran her fingers through his midnight blue hair that was a similar colour to hers.She bent her neck slightly and enhaled the smell of his hair and muttered gently"Uchiha Sasuke,I am you sister,Uchiha Susake"

He opened his eyes quickly and said"Heh.Liar."

"I am the one,apart from you,that Itachi didnt kill."she muttered,and bit his ear too.

"What are you talking about?Are you just saying that as an excuse to get this close to me?"he asked.

"No."she replied."Havent you ever wondered why you have no sisters?"she asked.

"No."he answered.

"Because,little brother,I am the only sister you had.I was born 2 years before you were.Our father wanted the Uchiha name to live on through all sons.He wanted 2 sons but got one son and one daughter.Itachi and I.Before I even got home from the hospital,our dad abandoned me on the street.I went through life alone.Itachi never knew me so he never knew I even exsisted."she finished.

"Little brother,I love you."she said and kissed him on the forehead.She tied his headband back on and let him leave.He exited silently.His mind going beserk._'Susake...my sister...'_he thought.

"WOW!"An amazed Naruto said the next day."I knew she looked like you."

Sakura,meanwhile,was jealous of any girl that effected him so hugely.Even if she was his sister.She also had strange thoughts about what kind of a sister she was judging by the mark on his ear that his sister had given him.Sasuke also told them that after she explained it to him,she said "I love you." and kissed him.That just made her seething with jealousy.

"She was kinda hot."Naruto said at an awkward time.

"Naruto,you hentai."Sasuke said to him and shook his head sadly."Stop thinking hentai thoughts about my sister."he growled as he saw the misty eyed look on Naruto's face.

"Heh.I think she liked me too."he said.

"You wish."Sasuke growled defensively.

"Remember,Sasuke..."he trailed off and pulled the on his earlobe to reveal the redmark.

"It's probably part of her fortune telling strategy."he said as he pulled his own ear to reveal it as well."She did it to me too,you baka.Now get those hentai thoughts out of that sick mind of yours."Sasuke said,and whacked him on the head as he walked by on the way home.

Sakura got extremely curious about this touchy fortune-telling sister of her beloved Sasuke,so she decided to go and see Susake and ask her a couple of questions.She walked up to the building and boldly walked inside.She easily found the room and walked in and asked her a question automatically."Hello?Are you Uchiha Susake?"she asked bravely.

"Yes."she answered mysteriously from the shadows."and you are Haruno Sakura.Who came to me out of jealousy to interagate me about my realationship with my little brother."she snapped.

"Ummm...yes,that's basically my reason..."she said.

"You're wondering about the marks on their ears."Susake started."They're my calling card.I only do that so that I know if I've told fortunes of this particullar person before.Of course,I only do that to guys.To girls,I burn a mark into their neck."She explained.

"Why don't you do the same to guys?"She asked curiously.

"Guys are harder to connect with if you don't get their attention somehow.You can't just say their names,they respond better using their sense of touch.I bite their ear so that I can taste their blood and it helps me with my fortune telling.I can tell a lot about them by the properties of their blood.I don't burn my seal into them because they always whine and girls are stronger than guys,correct?"she explained.

Sakura let out a weak laugh.

"Heh heh.I guess you could say,I talk to people so little that I've got no real sense of humor.Oh well..."She said jokingly."So,is that all you wanted?"She asked.

"Uhh..."She hesitantly said."I wanna know if your brother likes me."She asked.

"I'm a matchmaker too,you know."she said."If you wanted me to match you,you could've just asked."she said and suddenly went silent."What is you like about my brother?"She asked quietly.

"I like..."She pondered.

"His looks..."Susake finished.

"Yes.You could say that."she said.

"Your match is..."she paused dramatically.

Sakura anxiously leaned forward.

"...Not my brother."She finished.

Sakura's jaw dropped."Then who is my match?"

"Rock Lee."She said.

(Sakura said some things that couldn't be written in a fan fiction without being scensored and walked out enraged)

Then Sakura began to plot."She's such a bad matchmaker that I should tell Ino to go to her and maybe she'll get such a bad result!"She thought evilly.

"Hey Ino!"She called as she met with her rival the next day."Have you seen Sasuke lately?"she asked.

"How would I know,Forehead girl!You're in his cell aren't you!"she snapped sourly.

"Oh,I've seen him,I'm just wondering if you've noticed how happy he's been since he found out that he has realatives?"she asked.

"He has realatives?"she asked.

"He was reunited with his older sister,Susake."Sakura explained.

"Oh..."Ino trailed off stupidly.

"She's a fortune teller,you know.She's also a matchmaker."Sakura laid the bait.

"MATCHMAKER?"Ino asked excitedly.

floosh

"She also casts a love potion on whoever your match is!"Sakura said in fake excitement.

"Who'd you get?"Ino asked slyly.

"I haven't taken it yet."Sakura lied.

Ino's eyes widened as she slid away slowly.Then she's like"Oh,that's interesting..."and raced away.

"Heh."Sakura said."Ino fell for it."

Ino ran into the run-down house as fast as possible.She ran inside and raced around until she got into Susake's fortune telling room."Match me!"she demanded when she ran in.

"Alright..."she said,taking a look at her newest customer who was huffing and puffing from the long run.

"What kind of guys do you like?"she asked.

"Dark,mysterious guys like your brother!"she said quickly.

"Like Itachi..."she thought aloud.

"NO!I mean,like SASUKE!"Ino corrected the older female.

"Why do you like him?"she asked.

Ino stared at Susake as though she was asking such an incredibly stupid question. "Because he's cute.Duh!"

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. What kind of guys do you like?"she asked.

"I like Sasuke-type guys.Duh!"she said sarcastically.

"What is it about those guys that you like? You like dark hair? Dark eyes? What?"She questioned further.

"Ohh, you want to talk about THAT stuff." Ino nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean! Well, I do like dark hair, because dark hair makes a man look more mysterious, you know. Oh, and I love the dark brooding type, too! It's so cool when a dark handsome man just sits there, brooding and moping! He's just inviting you to come over and brighten his day, and then when you do, he'll smile and be happy. Then love will blossom in the air - "she explained.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea. You like dark and mysterious guys."Susake reasoned.

"Exactamundo! But don't forget handsome! And don't forget the hair! He has to be a handsome, dark, and mysterious guy with nice hair!" Ino paused, then added, "He has to be a sharp dresser, too. And he has to have a cool deep voice. And he has to have nice teeth.Oh, and I hate smokers. If he smokes, no WAY is he getting close to me.Anyway, that reminds me, my perfect boy would also smell good. It's not absolutely necessary, but it would be nice if he wore a dab of cologne.Does Sasuke wear cologne? I think he does, doesn't he?..."Ino ranted on and on and on annoyingly.

"I think Itachi fits the bill perfectly."Susake added.

"NO!"Ino yelled.

"Alright,alright.Kidding.Itachi is good looking though."She said.

"Who's my match?"Ino exclained.

"Oh yeah.Right.So,you're perfect match is..."she began to zone out as she matched Ino with the perfect guy.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...?"Ino held the 'oooooooooo' for annoyingly long.

"Your match is...Nara Shikamaru."Susake finished.

"WHAT?"Ino spazzed.

She cursed and swore loudly for 20 minutes straight then ran out looking really edgy because she had believed Sakura's lie about the love potion and now she was just expecting Shika to jump out of the shadows and chase her.

Later on:

Sasuke was laying in his bed,tring to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door.He quickly got up out of his bed,rubbed his eyes to wake up and pulled on a t-shirt as he headed to answer the door. He creaked the door open and was automatically pulled into a light hug by his older sister."Can I stay here?"she asked."I believe this is the Uchiha part of the village,and I _am_ a Uchiha,after all."she joked.

"Sure..."He muttered drowsily.

"Get back into bed baby brother."She said."I'm just gonna get something to eat."

Sasuke wandered back to his room and got into his bed.Susake made a sandwich and walked into his room and finished eating.Then she bid him goodnight."Good night,baby brother.See you in the morning."She said cheerfully and hugged him.Then she navigated herself to the room in which she would stay in,crawled into bed,and went to sleep.

Later that night...

Susake was awakened by her little brother shaking her to wake up."I'm up,baby brother,I'm up."she instructed him to stop shaking her.

"I've got some questions."he stated.

"Okay.I can take anything you throw at me,baby brother."she said happily.

"I was wondering..."Sasuke nervously trailed off."if you could use your fortune-telling powers to find out if Itachi will come after me again?"he asked pleadingly.

"Sure."she said,placing her arm across her little brother's shoulders."I can do whatever you want me to do,baby brother."

"Thanks."he smiled weakly.

They sat down at the table,facing each other."Hey,Susake,why do you touch people so much when you fortune tell?"Sasuke asked curiously.

"It's just my approach.I'm very touchy-feely.That's why I hug you so much.Touching is my way of getting into my career.I love fortune telling,but I also like to get into what I do.Touching also helps me better understand my customer and helps them better understand me.It's like hands on experience.And just so you don't get the wrong idea about me,I only do that to guys."She said hastilly.

"I get it."Sasuke said understandingly.

"Now,to your other question."She began"Or are you too tired?"she asked.

And that was it.Her little brother had fallen asleep on the table._'How cute.'_she thought.She picked up her little brother and when she did he woke up."Put me down..."he grumbled.

"Nope,you're out like a light,baby brother.Your question can come after school tomorrow."she carried him into his room and,in her arms,he hugged her neck tight and fell back asleep.She tried to deposit him in his bed but he wouldn't let go of her neck so she had to crawl in with him_.'My baby brother never makes it easy,does he?'_she questioned herself._'Heh.Nah.That's the Uchiha way.'_she told herself._'I should know that best of all.'_

Then after 15 minutes,the older Uchiha drifted off to sleep.

end chapter

dude,im done chapter 1!I know its a little OOC(Out Of Character)for Sasuke to get along with Shirino so well and so early on,if you ignore that though,it was pretty awesome chapter!R&R!

The 3rd Uchiha:Chapter 2:Meet:Shika,Hinata,Kakashi

"Yo!Sasuke!Wake up!"Susake yelled loudly,shaking her little brother to wake him up.Sasuke groaned as he got up."You have school."Susake stated."I have to go back to the house and tell some more fortunes."

"Fine."Sasuke replied as he drowsily scratched his head and dug in the fridge for something to eat."Sasuke!Food's on the table!"Susake called from upstairs.He peered past the fridge door and saw a sandwich sitting on the table"Thanks."He replied quietly.

Susake departed and headed to her run-down,hobo's hut of a fortune telling location and had 2 costomers waiting outside her door.One a shy Hyuga Hinata,and one Ino's match,Nara Shikamaru."What are you 2 here for?"The Uchiha female asked.

"I-I heard that you were a matchmaker.A-and I was wondering if you could m-match me?"The shy girl asked.

"And?"she questioned Shika.

"I'm here on a troublesome dare to get matched."The chuunin explained.

"I see.I'll do stutter-girl Hyuga Hinata first."she said.

"O-oh..."she stuttered and blushed.Then she quietly followed the third Uchiha(She doesn't know that Susake is a Uchiha,though)into the poorly retained building.Susake sat down silently."Hello Hyuga Hinata,I am your teller today.My name is Uchiha Susake.Now,tell me,there is someone you love deeply,the Uzumaki midget,what do you like about him?"she asked.

"W-well...I-I like him b-because...h-he's just so...l-lonely..."she started to explain.

"--lonely and misunderstood..."she read Hinata's mind."he's a lonely ninja who needs a freind and,you have no idea why,but you just like him..."Susake finished the shy girl's explanation and silently thought about the match."I receive strong vibes from a young boy towards you...so,your match is..."she trailed off dramatically"Uzumaki Naruto,just the match you hoped for."She finished.

"T-thank you..."Hinata walked out of the building and,for once,she was extremely confident of herself.Susake followed her out and said."Now,the ninja genius,insanely intelligent,Nara Shikamaru."She beckoned him in. "you're here on a dare for a match eh?"she questioned.

"Yes."he replied.

"I have already matched a partner to you in the past..."she trailed.

He looked shocked."Really?"he asked.

"Yamanaka Ino."She told.

"I see.How troublesome..."Shika muttered as he walked home.He encountered Ino on the way home and was about to tell her about it when she suddenly raced away from him.He wondered why.

The rest of the day,there were absolutely no fortunes to tell!So,Susake was bored out of her mind!She decided to head back to the Uchiha residence and meet her brother there.

From her seat at the table,while she was playing solitaire,she saw her little brother out the window and excitedly ran out to meet him."Hey baby brother!"She called as she walked towards him."Hi Susake."He snarled.His snarl was mostly directed to Ino,Sakura,and Tenten,who were following him."Fan Club?"Susake wispered.He nodded."I'll take care of them."Susake said.And ran towards them,putting on an uncharacteristic grin."Yo girlfreinds.What's happinin'?"She asked in and OOC way.Ino and Sakura were silent because,technically,they were scared of her,but Tenten just replied."Just can't take my eyes off that hottie."

"Nice to see that's what you think of my _baby brother_."Susake added an awkwardly loud voice on the words 'baby brother'.

"B-brother?"Tenten asked as though Susake was gonna kill her for even looking at Sasuke.

Susake just added."Now,I believe Sasuke doesn't want you three following him."She taunted."So,please leave him alone."She said.Tenten just stood there."Who are you anyway?"she asked."You have no reason to tell us to go away!"

"Yeah!"Sakura and Ino agreed in unision as they slowly backed away.

"Yes I do."She said and sighed with irritation."Uchiha Susake,fortune-telling,match-making,palm-reader big sister of Sasuke,younger sister of Itachi at your service."Susake said and gave a shallow bow."Now,beat it."She said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"Tenten asked suspiciously.

Susake grabbed her brother's shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing the same direction and said."Have you ever seen two siblings that looked more alike?"She asked.It was true.Susake had the same colour hair as he did,and had the same pitted black eyes,as well as the same expression on her face.

"I'm not convinced."Tenten insisted.

"Man,are you dense.Sasuke,am I your sister?"She asked her brother.

"Yes."He replied.

"I'm still not beleiving you."Tenten argued.

"Do I need a DNA test,for god sakes!"Susake asked sarcastically.

"It would help."Tenten replied.

"Get lost."Susake said."Your freinds believe me."

"Heh.As if!"She said sarcastically and turned around to see her freinds walking away."C'mon Tenten."Sakura said."She's right,you're wrong,get over it."

Tenten caught up with her companions as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Thanks."Sasuke muttered.

"No problem baby brother."Susake said happily.

Then they walked back to the house."So,"Susake began."How was your day?"

Sasuke sighed."Boring."He replied."Kakashi gave us another lecture on the ranks of ninja and what rank you have to be to do certain levels of mission and Naruto-"

"The Uzumaki midget."Susake cut in.

"Yeah."Sasuke replied."He argued about how boring the missions are and for once,I agree with him because the only missions we've been getting lately are baby-sitting,cleaning dishes at the noodle bar,and doing the Hokage's laundry and they're totally pointless missions."He explained."Also,Kakashi's excuses for why he's always late just keep getting lamer and lamer."

Susake had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about.For one,She was a jonin,but never went on any D or C ranked missions because when she entered the academy,she was automatically boosted up to jonin,two,she didn't even know either of his teamates that well,and three,she had never even met his sensei.She had heard of him,but not met him.

"Say Sasuke,would you ask your sensei if I could join you guys on one of your 'pointless missions' so I can meet him and the rest of your team?"Susake asked.

"I don't know what's so great about him."Sasuke commented.

"Describe."She ordered.

"He's 26,has gray hair,his full name is Hatake Kakashi,he reads disgusting books,he's a really powerful ninja,he used to be an ANBU,he has a sharingan,he wears a mask and won't take it off,and he's always late."Sasuke explained.

"I see.I heard he was pretty _handsome_ guy though."Susake teased.Sasuke just got this weird look on his face as he stared back at Susake.She had an evil grin on her face and a sneaky glint in her eye that only a Uchiha can have."I'll betcha he's really _hot_."Susake began to say in an evil way."Maybe if he's hot enough,I'll _ask him out_."Susake teased.Sasuke sent her a death glare.

They continued to bicker as Susake swung the door open.

They opened the door and Team 7 were all there.Even Kakashi managed to get there on time."Why are you guys here?"Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember?"Kakashi asked.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"We're meeting here to practice teamwork."Kakashi explained.

"Fine."Sasuke grumbled.He was planning on asking his sister about Itachi now,but he couldn't with them here.

Susake and Sasuke stepped in."Who are you?"Kakashi asked Susake and added."Is she your _girlfreind_,Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face."Nah.She's my older sister."Sasuke explained pointedly.

Naruto grinned slyly."What?The one that really likes me?"Naruto asked.Sasuke sent him a death glare that carried a message that said something along the lines of "Don't even _think_ about it."or"Get your own sister."or even"She's _mine_."

"Nice to meet you Kakashi."Susake said,and shook Kakashi's hand.

"Umm...errr...I didn't catch your name?"Kakashi asked.

"Susake."she answered.

"Susake.Sasuke.Very similar."He pointed out.

They both nodded.I mean,how obvious can you get!Sasuke.Susake.Basically the same.Change a few letters and,voila!There you go!"Sasuke was actually named after me."Susake began to explain."When I was born,dad was expecting a second son who's name would be Susake,but it turned out to be me,so he abandoned me and named his second son after me."Susake explained.

"Interesting."Kakashi said,sounding very unamused."You two also look alike."Kakashi commented."Once,for fun,I tried to imagine what Sasuke would look like as a girl,and you're the mirror image."Kakashi complimented.

"Thanks."Susake said.

For the past few paragraphs,Naruto had been plotting how best he was gonna tick Sasuke off by getting Susake to like him."Hey Master Kakashi,can she come with us on our next mission?"Naruto begged."Pleeeeaaaassseeee?"He pleaded and went down on his knees to beg."Naruto,get up.You can't hold onto a few brain cells,but at least try to hold onto your dignity.If she wants to come,she can."Kakashi said,pushing the begging Naruto away with his leg.Naruto turned around and began to beg to Susake."Come with us!I want you to come!"Naruto begged,clutching her ankles."Leave her alone!"Sasuke scolded at the pathetic Naruto,still clutching Susake's ankles."Master Kakashi,can I kick him?"Sasuke asked.

"Knock yourself out."Kakashi replied dully.

Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and Naruto fought back by saying."Back off!Perfect-girl!"Naruto yelled.

"Dunce!"Sasuke argued.

Naruto frowned as hard as he could before yelling."Frown-face!"

Sasuke sent him a death glare."Demon-boy!"he scolded.

"Pretty boy!"Naruto yelled.

"Weakling!"Sasuke replied.

"Sad Story!"Naruto yelled.

They continued to argue."They get along so well,don't they?"Susake said sarcastically.The two had now resorted to bombing each other with pine-cones.Sasuke grabbed a loose branch and charged at Naruto.Naruto grabbed a large stick and waved it around like a sword.

They were close to impact until...

"Stop!You're acting like 2-year-olds!"Susake had made jutsus and appeared between them to stop them from hitting each other.She clutched both of their shoulders and held them back."Naruto,let me decide on my own."She scolded."And Sasuke,baby brother,stop fighting with Naruto."Naruto snickered at the words 'baby brother'."Uzumaki midget,you can just keep your mouth shut!-"She yelled and glared at him.Her glare was so intense that he stopped laughing."Tell you what.Just to keep the peace,I'll go on your mission,but only if you guys go home and let Sasuke ask me his question."Susake resolved.

"Alright.Sounds fine."Kakashi finalized."Tomorrow at the red bridge at 4:00 AM."

"Yay!"Naruto cheered."She's coming with us!She's coming with us!"He sang as he danced home,only stopping when Kakashi whacked him on the head with his book and told him that 'He was being eternally annoying.'.

End Chapter

Hey,I'm done chapter 2!FINALLY!I had such a writer's block that it was SCARY!Anyway,on with the next chapter of the 3rd Uchiha.

The 3rd Uchiha:Chapter 3:The question/Rootbeer Pepperspray/DUN DUN DUN...the mission.

"So."Susake asked a couple hours after they left."Your question was...something about Aniki?"

"Yeah."Sasuke replied."I want to ask you...will he come after me again?"Sasuke asked nervously.

Susake simply stood up behind him like when they met.But she didn't touch him.Susake was silent for 20 minutes which made Sasuke wonder then suddenly she spoke in a deep voice."Foolish little brother."She said.Sasuke was suprised.Her voice wasn't her usual one.It was that of their aniki,Itachi.

"Itachi!"Sasuke gasped and stood in a fighting stance.

Susake suddenly said."Yes.Itachi will come after you again."She finished in her normal voice again.

"How?"Sasuke asked.

"The real Itachi was sleeping,so I channeled his many intelligent brain cells.He entered my mind for minimal time."She explained.

"He entered your mind!"Sasuke exclained.

"And I entered _his_.The short time we switched,gave me enough time to read his mind.He said exactly this:'In a short time,I will return to Konoha to capture the Kyuubi,and kill it's body.Sasuke will probably try to stop me though.I'd say that once you screw with someone's mind,it leaves them scarred for life.'."

"Oh no.Naruto's doomed.Itachi wants to kill him.He's dead."Sasuke said coldly.

"You got that right."Susake replied.

"At least I'm warned.."Sasuke groaned resentfully.

"Yep."Susake replied.

Sasuke groaned.

"But he is gonna come after you."Susake commented.

"I know."Sasuke groaned.

If only he didn't know.

Author's note:I got the idea for this part from a freind named Shawna.

The next day...

"Hi."Susake said as she and Sasuke got to the red bridge early the next morning.

"HI!"Naruto yelled loudly.

"Shut up."Susake said coldly.

Naruto frowned.But then he got an idea.He remembered his ever-funny root beer flavoured pepperspray."I have pepperspray!"Naruto threatened."I'm gonna spray you if you're mean to me!"

"Go right ahead."Susake scolded.

"Fine then!"He said as he reached into his pocket,but found that it was empty."HEY!WHAT DID YOU DO!"He exclained.

She was reading the label."Root beer flavoured...nice try,twerp."She said meanly with a creul smirk.

Naruto frowned as she sprayed a bit on her tongue."Flavourful."she said sarcastically.

"Gimme it back!"Naruto said with a childish stomp of his foot.

"No."she argued.

"It's mine!"He whined.

"Yes.I know that.But I just wanna get you to beg."Susake added meanly.

Naruto went on his knees."Pppplllllleeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee?"he whined and clutched her ankles.

"Get off."Susake scolded.

"No."Naruto argued.

Susake kicked him and he let go and came back at her.She took a fighting stance and prepared herself to make a jutsu.They were centimeters from impact when...

Sasuke joined the fight.He had used his super-speed to catch Naruto in the stomach with a kick.Naruto went flying.He hit the ground and automatically bounced back up.He created 7 dopplegangars and attacked Sasuke and Susake with a kunai.In order to block,they had to cover all sides and all openings so they stood back-to-back and drew their weapons.Sasuke pulled a kunai and Susake used the Sharingan Shadow Windmill (Like the one Sasuke used on Zabuza and Orochimaru)Susake suddenly blinked and she had Sharingan Eyes.This didn't suprise Sasuke because he figured that since she was his sister,she too would have sharingan eyes.But what did shock him was how her eyes looked.It was like no Sharingan he had ever seen before(technically he hasnt seen many.Just his own,Kakashi's,and Itachi's.),her eyes looked like a cobination of the copy eyes he had,and the Mangekou eyes Itachi had.It was the usual red colour with the black pupil.It had three black spikes off the pupil like Itachi's Mangekou as well as the three black swirls from the Fully Awakened Sharingan that he and Kakashi had.

"Don't look suprised baby brother."Susake said."I always knew I had my Sharingan,it allowed me to tell fortunes as easily as I did.I just didn't think I would need it to beat low-class scum like the midget over there."she gestured to Naruto and he glared."I guess I'm a little bit rusty.I think I'm gonna move my fortune telling house into the main section of the village.Nearer to home."she began.

She continued to talk as a shadowy someone stood behind Naruto and put a kunai to his throat."Surrender?"the shadow asked.Susake disappeared in a poof of smoke."Art of the shadow dopplegangar."Sakura said with a sigh of realization."Naruto's specialty used against him."

It was now around noon.Kakashi appeared


	2. Meet:Shika,Hinata,Kakashi

The 3rd Uchiha:Chapter 2:Meet:Shika,Hinata,Kakashi

"Yo!Sasuke!Wake up!"Susake yelled loudly,shaking her little brother to wake him up.Sasuke groaned as he got up."You have school."Susake stated."I have to go back to the house and tell some more fortunes."

"Fine."Sasuke replied as he drowsily scratched his head and dug in the fridge for something to eat."Sasuke!Food's on the table!"Susake called from upstairs.He peered past the fridge door and saw a sandwich sitting on the table"Thanks."He replied quietly.

Susake departed and headed to her run-down,hobo's hut of a fortune telling location and had 2 costomers waiting outside her door.One a shy Hyuga Hinata,and one Ino's match,Nara Shikamaru."What are you 2 here for?"The Uchiha female asked.

"I-I heard that you were a matchmaker.A-and I was wondering if you could m-match me?"The shy girl asked.

"And?"she questioned Shika.

"I'm here on a troublesome dare to get matched."The chuunin explained.

"I see.I'll do stutter-girl Hyuga Hinata first."she said.

"O-oh..."she stuttered and blushed.Then she quietly followed the third Uchiha(She doesn't know that Susake is a Uchiha,though)into the poorly retained building.Susake sat down silently."Hello Hyuga Hinata,I am your teller today.My name is Uchiha Susake.Now,tell me,there is someone you love deeply,the Uzumaki midget,what do you like about him?"she asked.

"W-well...I-I like him b-because...h-he's just so...l-lonely..."she started to explain.

"--lonely and misunderstood..."she read Hinata's mind."he's a lonely ninja who needs a freind and,you have no idea why,but you just like him..."Susake finished the shy girl's explanation and silently thought about the match."I receive strong vibes from a young boy towards you...so,your match is..."she trailed off dramatically"Uzumaki Naruto,just the match you hoped for."She finished.

"T-thank you..."Hinata walked out of the building and,for once,she was extremely confident of herself.Susake followed her out and said."Now,the ninja genius,insanely intelligent,Nara Shikamaru."She beckoned him in. "you're here on a dare for a match eh?"she questioned.

"Yes."he replied.

"I have already matched a partner to you in the past..."she trailed.

He looked shocked."Really?"he asked.

"Yamanaka Ino."She told.

"I see.How troublesome..."Shika muttered as he walked home.He encountered Ino on the way home and was about to tell her about it when she suddenly raced away from him.He wondered why.

The rest of the day,there were absolutely no fortunes to tell!So,Susake was bored out of her mind!She decided to head back to the Uchiha residence and meet her brother there.

From her seat at the table,while she was playing solitaire,she saw her little brother out the window and excitedly ran out to meet him."Hey baby brother!"She called as she walked towards him."Hi Susake."He snarled.His snarl was mostly directed to Ino,Sakura,and Tenten,who were following him."Fan Club?"Susake wispered.He nodded."I'll take care of them."Susake said.And ran towards them,putting on an uncharacteristic grin."Yo girlfreinds.What's happinin'?"She asked in and OOC way.Ino and Sakura were silent because,technically,they were scared of her,but Tenten just replied."Just can't take my eyes off that hottie."

"Nice to see that's what you think of my _baby brother_."Susake added an awkwardly loud voice on the words 'baby brother'.

"B-brother?"Tenten asked as though Susake was gonna kill her for even looking at Sasuke.

Susake just added."Now,I believe Sasuke doesn't want you three following him."She taunted."So,please leave him alone."She said.Tenten just stood there."Who are you anyway?"she asked."You have no reason to tell us to go away!"

"Yeah!"Sakura and Ino agreed in unision as they slowly backed away.

"Yes I do."She said and sighed with irritation."Uchiha Susake,fortune-telling,match-making,palm-reader big sister of Sasuke,younger sister of Itachi at your service."Susake said and gave a shallow bow."Now,beat it."She said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"Tenten asked suspiciously.

Susake grabbed her brother's shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing the same direction and said."Have you ever seen two siblings that looked more alike?"She asked.It was true.Susake had the same colour hair as he did,and had the same pitted black eyes,as well as the same expression on her face.

"I'm not convinced."Tenten insisted.

"Man,are you dense.Sasuke,am I your sister?"She asked her brother.

"Yes."He replied.

"I'm still not beleiving you."Tenten argued.

"Do I need a DNA test,for god sakes!"Susake asked sarcastically.

"It would help."Tenten replied.

"Get lost."Susake said."Your freinds believe me."

"Heh.As if!"She said sarcastically and turned around to see her freinds walking away."C'mon Tenten."Sakura said."She's right,you're wrong,get over it."

Tenten caught up with her companions as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Thanks."Sasuke muttered.

"No problem baby brother."Susake said happily.

Then they walked back to the house."So,"Susake began."How was your day?"

Sasuke sighed."Boring."He replied."Kakashi gave us another lecture on the ranks of ninja and what rank you have to be to do certain levels of mission and Naruto-"

"The Uzumaki midget."Susake cut in.

"Yeah."Sasuke replied."He argued about how boring the missions are and for once,I agree with him because the only missions we've been getting lately are baby-sitting,cleaning dishes at the noodle bar,and doing the Hokage's laundry and they're totally pointless missions."He explained."Also,Kakashi's excuses for why he's always late just keep getting lamer and lamer."

Susake had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about.For one,She was a jonin,but never went on any D or C ranked missions because when she entered the academy,she was automatically boosted up to jonin,two,she didn't even know either of his teamates that well,and three,she had never even met his sensei.She had heard of him,but not met him.

"Say Sasuke,would you ask your sensei if I could join you guys on one of your 'pointless missions' so I can meet him and the rest of your team?"Susake asked.

"I don't know what's so great about him."Sasuke commented.

"Describe."She ordered.

"He's 26,has gray hair,his full name is Hatake Kakashi,he reads disgusting books,he's a really powerful ninja,he used to be an ANBU,he has a sharingan,he wears a mask and won't take it off,and he's always late."Sasuke explained.

"I see.I heard he was pretty _handsome_ guy though."Susake teased.Sasuke just got this weird look on his face as he stared back at Susake.She had an evil grin on her face and a sneaky glint in her eye that only a Uchiha can have."I'll betcha he's really _hot_."Susake began to say in an evil way."Maybe if he's hot enough,I'll _ask him out_."Susake teased.Sasuke sent her a death glare.

They continued to bicker as Susake swung the door open.

They opened the door and Team 7 were all there.Even Kakashi managed to get there on time."Why are you guys here?"Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember?"Kakashi asked.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"We're meeting here to practice teamwork."Kakashi explained.

"Fine."Sasuke grumbled.He was planning on asking his sister about Itachi now,but he couldn't with them here.

Susake and Sasuke stepped in."Who are you?"Kakashi asked Susake and added."Is she your _girlfreind_,Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face."Nah.She's my older sister."Sasuke explained pointedly.

Naruto grinned slyly."What?The one that really likes me?"Naruto asked.Sasuke sent him a death glare that carried a message that said something along the lines of "Don't even _think_ about it."or"Get your own sister."or even"She's _mine_."

"Nice to meet you Kakashi."Susake said,and shook Kakashi's hand.

"Umm...errr...I didn't catch your name?"Kakashi asked.

"Susake."she answered.

"Susake.Sasuke.Very similar."He pointed out.

They both nodded.I mean,how obvious can you get!Sasuke.Susake.Basically the same.Change a few letters and,voila!There you go!"Sasuke was actually named after me."Susake began to explain."When I was born,dad was expecting a second son who's name would be Susake,but it turned out to be me,so he abandoned me and named his second son after me."Susake explained.

"Interesting."Kakashi said,sounding very unamused."You two also look alike."Kakashi commented."Once,for fun,I tried to imagine what Sasuke would look like as a girl,and you're the mirror image."Kakashi complimented.

"Thanks."Susake said.

For the past few paragraphs,Naruto had been plotting how best he was gonna tick Sasuke off by getting Susake to like him."Hey Master Kakashi,can she come with us on our next mission?"Naruto begged."Pleeeeaaaassseeee?"He pleaded and went down on his knees to beg."Naruto,get up.You can't hold onto a few brain cells,but at least try to hold onto your dignity.If she wants to come,she can."Kakashi said,pushing the begging Naruto away with his leg.Naruto turned around and began to beg to Susake."Come with us!I want you to come!"Naruto begged,clutching her ankles."Leave her alone!"Sasuke scolded at the pathetic Naruto,still clutching Susake's ankles."Master Kakashi,can I kick him?"Sasuke asked.

"Knock yourself out."Kakashi replied dully.

Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and Naruto fought back by saying."Back off!Perfect-girl!"Naruto yelled.

"Dunce!"Sasuke argued.

Naruto frowned as hard as he could before yelling."Frown-face!"

Sasuke sent him a death glare."Demon-boy!"he scolded.

"Pretty boy!"Naruto yelled.

"Weakling!"Sasuke replied.

"Sad Story!"Naruto yelled.

They continued to argue."They get along so well,don't they?"Susake said sarcastically.The two had now resorted to bombing each other with pine-cones.Sasuke grabbed a loose branch and charged at Naruto.Naruto grabbed a large stick and waved it around like a sword.

They were close to impact until...

"Stop!You're acting like 2-year-olds!"Susake had made jutsus and appeared between them to stop them from hitting each other.She clutched both of their shoulders and held them back."Naruto,let me decide on my own."She scolded."And Sasuke,baby brother,stop fighting with Naruto."Naruto snickered at the words 'baby brother'."Uzumaki midget,you can just keep your mouth shut!-"She yelled and glared at him.Her glare was so intense that he stopped laughing."Tell you what.Just to keep the peace,I'll go on your mission,but only if you guys go home and let Sasuke ask me his question."Susake resolved.

"Alright.Sounds fine."Kakashi finalized."Tomorrow at the red bridge at 4:00 AM."

"Yay!"Naruto cheered."She's coming with us!She's coming with us!"He sang as he danced home,only stopping when Kakashi whacked him on the head with his book and told him that 'He was being eternally annoying.'.

End Chapter

Hey,I'm done chapter 2!FINALLY!I had such a writer's block that it was SCARY!Anyway,on with the next chapter of the 3rd Uchiha.


End file.
